


Family

by ScatteredEsprit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Season 6 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScatteredEsprit/pseuds/ScatteredEsprit
Summary: Lance's family threw a huge party for celebrate his son's return. Some guests got along very well with each other.





	Family

Lance's family threw a huge party for celebrate his son's return. They invited everybody, including Hunk and Pidge's families.  
"I've never been in a party with so many people," admitted Pidge. "Well, at least not with so many humans."  
"My family loves parties. You have to see our birthdays," responded Lance.  
"You better get used to it, since you two are going to be in the same family," teased Hunk.  
"What do you mean?" asked Pidge.  
Hunk made a accomplice smile and pointed to one of the tables of the dinner room. They could see that Matt, Pidge's brother and Veronica, Lance's sister were having a conversation. The guy had a huge smile in his face and was talking about something they couldn't hear, the girl, for her part, was just listening but everybody recognized the same dreaming eyes that Lance had when he had a crush in some girl.  
"How did this happen?" questioned Pidge.  
"Well, she saw him cross the door and decided she wanted to know everything about him," responded Hunk, trying to hide a smile. "Nothing that Lance hasn't done before."  
Lance, for his part, didn't respond. He seemed to be shocked. Finally he shouted:  
"¡¿Qué hace ese sanaco hablando con mi hermana?!" Lance's family was really overprotective, every time that Veronica brought a boyfriend to the house, the men of the house took charge to interrogate the guy. But that wasn't the only problem, Matt and Lance used to have a rivalry because both of them had a crush on Allura, she didn't accept any of them but they never became friends after that.  
"Lance, I already told you we don't understand Spanish," complained Hunk.  
"Ah sí... ¡¡pues dos pueden jugar el mismo juego!!" said Lance, ignoring Hunk's complain. He set his sights on Pidge and with the flirtiest voice he could make, said:  
"So, Pidge..."  
"¡NO!" shouted Pidge furiously and walked away.  
"What?" Lance was really confused. He was expecting she reject him, not that she get mad.  
"Seriously, Lance?" complained Hunk, he wasn't happy neither.  
"I'll be right back," said Lance and went out in search of his friend. He found her in the backyard, she looked really upset.  
"Hey, Pidge? Are you ok? About what happened... I'm sorry! I was just joking!"  
"I do understand Spanish, Lance. You said both can play this game."  
"Oh," Lance was embarrassed. "I mean... yeah... I did... but I wasn't expecting you to accept."  
"So, after years of know me, you finally flirted with me because you don't like my brother."  
"I-Is that what's upsetting you?" He could see how Pidge's cheeks turned red. "Wait... Wait!! Do you-"  
"NO!" Pidge replied. Now her whole face was red. "I- I don't want you to use me, ok?"  
"Oh" Lance felt a weird sense of disappointment. "I'm sorry, Pidge. You are my friend. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
Pidge stared at him. It seemed like she wanted to tell him something but was unable to speak. They kept in silence for a while, standing next to each other. Finally Pidge asked:  
"Do you think they will last? My brother and your sister?"  
"I hope so, he would be the first decent boyfriend that Veronica has." The others members of the family already noticed the new couple, and were preparing the interrogatory.  
"Wait," surprised Pidge. "Now you like my brother?"  
"We have our differences but I know he is a good guy," responded Lance.  
"You grow up so fast," teased Pidge making him blush a little.  
They stayed there, in the backyard, talking about a lot of things. Inside the house, Veronica was furious with her family and Matt was really confused answering all the questions the two brothers and the little sibling were asking him.  
"Do you like dogs?," asked the little kid.  
"Yes, I even have a dog, if you visit me you can play with him," responded Matt.  
"Keep him," sentenced the little child making everybody laugh. Hunk was following the interrogatory, Matt passed the test. He could hear some laughs coming from the backyard, he peeked and saw Lance and Pidge talking, she looked happy and he had those famous dreaming eyes.  
"Yep, the Holts better get used to the big birthdays parties."


End file.
